


Waterfall Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cryptid Hunters, Cryptid Hunting, M/M, Mothman, i wrote this in the middle of the night and basically fever dreamed this into existance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Pidge go cryptid hunting for mothman, and to their luck, they actually find him.





	Waterfall Dreams

Keith pushed branches out of his way, the smell of wet cedar and pine filling his nose as he advanced into the forest, Pidge following swiftly in tow. Her eyes were glued to a map, x’s drawn in sharpie matching each location that Mothman had last been seen. With the GPS on her phone guiding the way, Pidge and Keith began their hunt.

 

Like all cryptid hunts go, they had left in the middle of the night to get the atmosphere correct and stick closely to the aesthetic. Keith held onto a flashlight, a high quality night-vision camera hanging from a strap around his neck, bumping against his chest as he moved. A knife was strapped onto his waist just incase the hunt had gone awry. He took in a deep breath, checking every so often to make sure that Pidge was by his side, as she was his guide, as well as his friend.

 

“Mothman has been most recently spotted in this part of the woods, but it's heavily unlikely that he, an intellectual and a professional cryptid, would stick around too long after being seen,” Pidge stated confidently, readjusting her Glasses as they slid down her face. Keith nodded as she spoke, each statement was true and it was most likely that Mothman changed his location. 

 

“He probably moved towards the center of the woods, least likely way to run into humans, and unlimited possibilities for food and resources,” Keith added quietly, swinging the flashlight ever which way as he walked, his eyes searching through the darkness in search of a sign.

 

Pidge nodded, putting the end of a sharpie in her mouth and uncapped it, before struggling to draw a line. Keith noticed her struggle and shone the flashlight down upon her, allowing her to slip her phone into her pocket as she drew the lines. Keith took a moment to appreciate the doodles that Pidge had drawn of Mothman along the map's edges. Their were accurate and cartoon, causing them to look cutely and surprisingly well drawn.

 

Pidge made diagonals as she tried to find the exact center of the forest, line crossing over line until they all crossed over and met at one point. She dug her phone out of her pocket, using an app of her own design to get the directions and location necessary to figure out where they needed to go.

 

“it's about, I’d say a kilometer ahead and to the right after we pass the waterfall, which if there is a source of water, is a good place to check out first,” Pidge smirked slightly, bringing her eyes to meet Keith's as they advanced through the woods.

 

They walked in silence, listening for rustling bushes or the sound of screeches or anything along those lines, but they heard nothing, the hunt going smoothly so far. 

 

Keith abruptly stopped, putting an arm out to stop Pidge’s advances. A huff escaped from his nose, his eyes narrowing as he heard distant noises tingle his ears. The air began to become more humid, which suggested, in the hot summer night, that water was located closely by.  _ The waterfall.  _

 

Keith advanced with caution, motioning Pidge to move as well as he crouched down his hand glued to his knife as he hands began to sweat through the leather of his gloves as he approached the sound if the noise. 

 

He slowly passed through bushes, trying to be as stealthy and possible as Pidge practically clutched to him as they moved, doing her best to get a good view, as well as keep up with him and not disturb the source.

 

The sounds were louder now. The sounds of screeching filled their ears, the high pitched squeak causing both of their ears to ring, Pidge pressing herself closer against Keith to stifle the noise, her left hand covering the other.

 

Keith grimaced as they moved, noise being slightly unbearable up until the point to where he could hear the sound of water falling. The loud splashes cooling the destructive numbness that made his ears want to bleed. 

 

The sound also changed in pitch as he got close, being one of unbearable volume and frequency to one that was much softer and quieter, the source seeming to let down its guard. 

 

Keith moved forward, his impulses screaming at him to advance because deep down, his heart was telling him that someone was there. That someone important was there.

 

He peaked through one of the leaves in the bushes, Pidge repeating the same action on a lower park of the bush. Before them was a dark figure wading into the depths of the lake before them. 

 

Keith felt his breath get caught in his throat, his heart racing as realized who it was before him. Mothman. 

 

Mothman had in cancer further into the water as he did, what Keith assumed, was swimming. His body dove underneath the waves and he moved his arms and feet propelling him across it, tony squeals of excitement escaping him, causing Keith to blush as he is heart momentarily stopped.

 

Mothman turned in their direction, his violently scarlet eyes narrowing, before he decided that it was nothing, returning to his swim.

 

Pidge gasped after getting a good look at him, her arms flailing and slapping Keith’s chest lightly to grab his attention. Keith got the signal and fumbled with his camera, pulling it up to his eye before he dropped it, letting out a sigh.

 

He shook Pidge off of him, putting his hand up as if to tell her to stay. Pidge gave him a look of confusion, and before she could get her answer, Keith stepped out of the bush.

 

“Mothman,” he called out, his tone gentle and sweet as the creatures eyes widened before he screeched. Keith pushed through the water, his hand out reached as he came closer, even though Mothman tried to escape.

 

“I love you!” Keith yelled, stopping temporarily as the waves crashes against his thighs, his arm still out reached. His face was flushed red, splotches of redness tracing down his neck and his arms and his entire body was inflamed in love. 

 

Mothman flinched slightly, his body recoiling away as Keith put his hand against his cheek. He shut his eyes, truly unaware of what Keith was gonna do. When nothing else happened, the cryptids eyes fluttered open, and he looked at the boy in front of him with confusion. 

 

Keith smiled simply, his other hand strapping the flashlight to his waist before cupping his face fully, using both hands.

 

Mothman’s eyes shot up to Keith's, they sparkled like Garnet underneath the moon. The cryptid’s eyes searched the boy’s and they began to soften. They both started to lean into towards each other, Mothman’s body being pulled in closer as their lips touched. They melted into each other, and after the long moment they shared, both had pulled away. 

 

Keith smiled at him, the cryptid softly humming in delight. Keith taking his hand, dragging him out of the water. 

 

“Pidge holy shit! I just kissed Mothman and I think that we're dating!” Keith yelled into the bush, his hand intertwined with Mothman. Pidge stumbled out of the forest, falling flat on her face.

 

“Holy fuck!” Pidge screamed scrambling to her feet, her eyes filled with wonder and excitement.  Keith looked up at Mothman, his smile slowly fading as the cryptid began to change shape, his pitch black exterior melting away, being replaced by a boy Keith’s age with light brown skin, his hair a dark brown as was fluffy and curly. 

 

Keith gasped as he witnessed Mothman, the love of his life, turn into a really,  _ really _ hot guy. He was surprised by the fact that he was fully clothed when he was transformed, which was thankful for, because he didn't need Pidge getting scared for life, or to be a flustered mess.

 

The boy’s eyes met Keith’s, his eyes shimmering like the ocean underneath the stars. He smiled, giving Keith’s had a squeeze.

 

“Thank you,” His voice was raw and coarse, sounding like it was first time in that he had spoken in years. Mothman cleared his throat, but grinned none the less, “my name’s Lance.”

 

“Keith,” his voice was so tiny, that Lance could not help but let out a giggle, causing Keith to blush. “Were like, married know right? That's how this works?”

 

Lance laughed once more, smiling as he tucked a strand of Keith’s hair. “If you want to be, then sure.”


End file.
